Hijos de las Tinieblas
by Khrysta
Summary: Dante se instala en una nueva ciudad, Nightbeach Port, y hará amistad, y algo más, con una mujer muy especial... Devil May Cry y Mundo de Tinieblas.
1. Chapter 1

I_: Encuentro_

El frío nocturno caía sobre la ciudad como un oscuro manto de escarcha, tétrico y ensombrecido, como llevaba siendo durante meses. Por un callejón, el tenue susurrar del cuero rojo acompaña los elásticos pasos del corpulento joven que sigue un rastro de sangre, invisible para todo aquel que no sepa lo que está buscando. La sangre es verde, y su dueño, un demonio. Dante Sparda alzó la vista del suelo para oler el aire y susurrar, más para si mismo que otra cosa:

-No puede andar muy lejos este hijo de puta…

Al fondo, en el extremo del sombrío callejón, una sombra pasó como una exhalación. Parecía perseguir a alguien, y de la sombra sólo se vio el amplio vuelo de una gabardina negra. A los oídos del cazador de demonios llegó el tintineo metálico de armas, y la respiración acelerada de alguien perseguido.

Dante se fijó en ello, y aceleró el paso hasta llegar al final del callejón para ver por donde habían ido las dos sombras que había visto pasar.

-Joder… espero que no sea ese hijo de perra que haya aprendido a volar… Si no me pienso cagar en su tumba… por hacerme correr…

Echó a correr ágilmente, siguiéndoles, y acertó a ver la gabardina negra desaparecer en la boca de otro callejón. Un corto alarido hendió la noche, y fue rápidamente acallado, bruscamente, por el seco sonido de un disparo hecho con silenciador, que fue captado por los aguzados oídos del semi demonio.

Dejó de correr y caminó de manera normal hasta allí, abriendo su gabardina roja con un seco movimiento para desenfundar dos grandes pistolas, una negra y otra plateada, de su cinturón. Las sacó con lentitud y las sostuvo en las manos en prevención de lo que hubiera allí, apuntando al cielo, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y los codos flexionados, haciendo ruido con sus enormes botas al pisar los charcos de la lluvia caída recientemente. Con cuidado entró en el callejón, y se detuvo.

En el callejón vio a una mujer, bastante alta, de espaldas a él, vestida completamente de cuero negro. La gabardina que había visto era la suya. A los pies de la mujer yacía un cadáver con un balazo en la frente y un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de la herida. En la mano de la mujer, que al estar entre las sombras estaba medio oculta, había una beretta plateada, con un silenciador acoplado al cañón, aún humeante. Al escuchar sus pasos, ella se giró, saliendo a la luz, escrutándole con la mirada atentamente.

Era más una niña que una mujer, su rostro tenía rasgos muy dulces pero ahora aparecían duros y fríos, muy serios. Sus ojos azules revelaban mucho y poco a la vez, fríos como la misma escarcha, inmutables. Dante la observó de arriba abajo, evaluándola. A pesar de parecer tan joven, se notaba a la legua que era peligrosa. Alta, mediría como 1,75 u 1,80, con una larga cabellera rubia de hermosos bucles dorados en varios tonos, con mechones más cortos enmarcando desenfadadamente su hermoso rostro. Poseía una belleza sobrenatural, seria, perfecta, pálida y etérea como una estatua de mármol. Y le miraba con expresión pétrea, enarcando una perfecta ceja en ademán interrogativo. No le apuntó con la pistola.

Dante ladeó el rostro desde su 1,90 de altura, secretamente complacido de que ella tuviera que alzar la vista levemente para mirarle, y olfateó levemente, sin apuntarla tampoco.

-¿Y tú de dónde sales¿Eres una niña salida del reformatorio con ganas de venganza? – sonrió seductoramente, riendo por lo bajo, señalando con la cabeza el cadáver.

Los rojos y sensuales labios de la chica no amagaron ni una sonrisa, pero sus ojos azules brillaron por un instante con diversión, contagiada por el tono de chanza del cazador.

-¿Y tú¿Eres un tío salido del psiquiátrico con ganas de palmarla?

Dante sonrió. Esa chica le caía bien. O mejor debería decir 'esa vampira'… Guardó a Ebony y a Ivory en sus fundas con ágil movimiento y se acercó lentamente, pasando por su lado. Con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda tocó la frente de la chica, notando complacido su calidez a pesar de que era muy pálida, empujándola levemente.

-No acostumbro matar vampiros, pero no descarto la posibilidad, niña…

-¿Y cómo sabes que soy un vampiro? – ella no pareció molesta por el gesto, sino que le siguió con la mirada cuando él se agachó junto al cadáver para inspeccionarlo.

-Hueles a sombras… y a sangre, pero tan levemente que llama a engaño… Diría que descuidas tu alimentación, o que por lo menos no bebes sangre 'viva'¿me equivoco? – alzó su mirada azul, con ese brillo sobrenatural que le delataba, hacia ella, maravillándose de nuevo de la serena y calmada belleza de esos ojos que le observaban.

-No. No te equivocas. – ella se negó a explicar más, y él no insistió, pero mentalmente le anotó un punto más. Tomó al hombre del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó para poder inspeccionar sus bolsillos. Nada. El capullo o sabía hacer bien su trabajo, sin llevar identificación, o era un redomado gilipollas. Alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia ella, que le observaba con diversión, y antes de que preguntara, respondió.

-Era un ghoul. Llevo siguiéndole toda la noche para estar segura de que era el que buscaba. Trabaja para un vampiro, se ocupa de secuestrar gente para llevársela a su Amo. Merecía morir.

Dante asintió. Otro punto. Conciencia en un vampiro… Interesante.

-¿Sabes quién era?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, que embelleció de manera increíble su ya de por si hermoso rostro. Le mostró un paquete de tarjetas primorosamente adornadas.

-Edgar Smithson, abogado, del bufete de abogados Hagen y Smith. Trabajan para SwordCo.

El semi demonio asintió de manera ausente. SwordCo… una empresa controlada por vampiros, más concretamente por vampiros pertenecientes al Sabbat, la facción digamos, 'más mala' de los vampiros. Interesante, ya que no se conocía que tuvieran sucursal en Nightbeach Port.

Miró el limpio agujero justo en el centro de la frente del muerto.

-Buen tiro.

-Gracias.

-¿Vas a ir al bufete?

-Ahá.

Dante se levantó, sacudiéndose la gabardina con algo de chulería. Pasó por su lado para salir del callejón y dirigirse a su Mustang rojo ocre, rozándola al pasar.

-Pues a ver quién llega antes.

La rubia vampiro enarcó una ceja y salió también del callejón, tomando la dirección opuesta, sin responder.

El cazador llegó junto a su coche y se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento del conductor mientras metía la llave en el contacto y arrancaba. Antes incluso de que cerrase la puerta, el potente motor se había puesto en marcha, y el coche rodaba calle abajo en dirección a su destino. Se saltaba semáforos sin cuidado alguno, deslizándose sobre el asfalto sin ruido alguno del motor trucado, amparándose en la soledad de las calles por la noche debido al mal tiempo.

Cuando llegó al edificio vio con algo de sorpresa que ya había allí una moto apoyada contra la pared, negra y plateada. Bajó del Mustang con tranquilidad y se acercó para inspeccionar la moto. Una vaharada de perfume le envolvió mientras se acercaba, y lo identificó como perteneciente a la vampira. Sonrió. Para llegar antes que él había tenido que conducir como el mismo Diablo… Decididamente, esa chica se había ganado otro punto.

Alzó la vista hacia los ventanales cuando un leve fogonazo de luz atrajo su atención. Un disparo. Y a ese le siguieron varios más. Todo en silencio. Excepto por el pequeño grito que fue sofocado bruscamente, con el inaudible crujido (inaudible para todo aquel ser no sobrenatural, por supuesto) de un cuello partido. Frunció levemente el ceño, murmurando para si.

-Seguro que sabe ser más sutil, por favor…

Su sexto sentido le avisó, y miró a su alrededor con disimulo, olfateando levemente. Se giró con lentitud para ver a un demonio menor, una especia de león verdoso con tentáculos en la boca, enorme, que se encontraba encima de su adorado Mustang.

-¡Pero será cabrón!

El demonio, que no se veía en el plano normal, sino en los otros seis planos sobrenaturales (Apunte: la realidad tal y como la conocemos es sólo uno de los siete planos. En los otros seis habitan cosas que pululan por ahí pero que los humanos no ven) se materializó y extendió sus tentáculos hacia Dante, que le esquivó ágilmente mientras desenfundaba a Ebony y a Ivory. De un vistazo constató que el demonio tenía una herida de mal aspecto en el vientre de donde salía abundante sangre verde que humeaba. Bien, la presa le había encontrado a él.

En ese preciso momento, la vampira rubia salió del edificio, y se detuvo en mitad de la acera, con expresión de sorpresa al ver el panorama. Pareció que su primer impulso era largarse, pero en vez de hacerlo, sacó de debajo de la gabardina una enorme escopeta que parecía llevar sujeta a una de sus largas piernas, apuntó al demonio, y sin inmutarse ni pensárselo ni un segundo, le descerrajó un tiro.

En el corto lapsus de tiempo que transcurrió desde que ella sacó la escopeta y disparaba, Dante la miró, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. El semi demonio se sorprendió un poco al leer en esos ojos azules que ella sabía que con ese disparo no iba a conseguir nada, ni siquiera que el demonio se riera del ridículo intento, pero aún asi lo hacía. No tuvo tiempo de meditarlo más, ya que el demonio dejó de intentar alcanzarle y volvió inmediatamente su atención a la vampira cuando la bala se alojó en su cuello. El enorme león rugió en un tono muy muy bajo, casi ultrasonido, que hizo que a ambos, vampira y semi demonio, les dolieran los oidos.

Dante aprovechó la distracción para arrojarse a un lado y disparar repetidamente al demonio, 16 balas impactaron en el objetivo, haciendo que la sangre verde saltara. El demonio cayó al suelo sobre un costado, exhalando casi inmediatamente su último suspiro. Pero la sangre había caído sobre el Mustang, manchándolo de motitas verdes que humeaban, y Dante guardó las pistolas con enfado.

-¡JODER!

La vampira miró el demonio con expresión pétrea, después miró el Mustang, y por último miró a Dante, con una tenue media sonrisa, apenas tensando la comisura de los labios.

-Vas a necesitar un trapo muy grande para limpiar eso… si no te agujerea el coche.

Dante le dedicó una sonrisa que duró apenas un segundo, y se acuclilló junto al demonio para comprobar que estuviera muerto.

-No me quedaría aquí mucho tiempo, se descomponen con mucha rapidez… y huelen peor que los muertos. – la miró con intención mientras cogía la solapa de su gabardina con dos dedos y la acercaba a su boca para hablar en voz baja por un micrófono oculto.

Ella en ese momento acercaba su moto, una imponente Harley Davidson Sportster 883 53c, realmente preciosa. No hizo caso a la pulla mientras subía a la moto, pero mantuvo ambas botas en el suelo.

-Bueno, ya que no necesitabas mi ayuda de todas maneras, me largo… aún me queda un vampiro que matar antes de que salga el Sol.

Dante se incorporó y se acercó a ella, apoyando una mano en el manillar, admirando la hermosa moto y mirando disimuladamente a su ocupante.

-Si… tú acaba con los tuyos, que yo acabaré con los míos… Un vampiro que caza vampiros y un demonio que caza demonios… Interesante.

Ella apoyó ambos codos en el manillar, mirándole a los ojos, con una leve expresión de divertida ironía en su bello rostro que la hacía aún más irresistible y misteriosa para el curtido cazador.

-Buena combinación.

-Letales. – Dante esbozó una media sonrisa de niño malo.

-Solitarios. – ella correspondió con un levísimo asomo de sonrisa, pero sus ojos siguieron tristes.

-Aguerridos… - Dante bajó la voz cómicamente, aguantando la risa.

-Fin del anuncio. – ella sonrió encantadoramente, divertida.

Los dos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada a la vez. Dante anotó un punto más en su lista mental. Su risa era tan encantadora como toda su rubia persona. Y ese aura de misterio… deliciosa. Sonrió para si mismo, pensando que la curiosidad mató al gato. Pero el gato tiene siete vidas… y un demonio aún más.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero el sonido de un inmenso camión de la basura le interrumpió. El camión aparcó junto a ellos, y de él bajó un chico, muy joven, y de aspecto totalmente normal y humano… Bueno, normal, llevaba unas pintas de gótico impresionantes, pero era en verdad atractivo. Miró extrañado a la rubia vampiro y luego se dirigió a Dante después de devorar la imponente moto con la mirada.

-¡Tío¿Ya te has cargado a otro¡Como apesta!

Dante sonrió y asintió, pero no se apartó de la moto.

-Si, Mike… anda, ocúpate de él, que no lo vea ni Cristo.

El joven suspiró.

-Siempre tengo que encargarme yo de la mierda que vas dejando por ahí… manda huevos.

Comenzó a sacar materiales del camión, y tras envolver el cadáver en una red, logró subirlo a rastras a la plancha elevadora. Luego accionó el mecanismo, y el cuerpo del demonio desapareció en la trituradora de la caja del camión, mientras él se apoyaba en un costado, silbando. Después sacó una manguera y empezó a limpiar el desastre, rezongando algo sobre la limpieza, y mojó por entero el Mustang para quitar las motas de sangre verde de la carrocería.

Dante miró a la vampira de nuevo, sonriendole.

-No me has dicho tu nombre.

Ella sonrió, ladeando su rostro con descaro.

-No. No te lo he dicho. Ni tú me has dicho el tuyo.

-Dante. ¿Nos veremos otra vez?

Ella enarcó una ceja y sonrió aún más.

-Michelle. Seguro que nos volvemos a ver.

Sin más arrancó, y la potente moto rebasó a Dante y desapareció por la esquina del callejón.


	2. Presentaciones

II: Presentaciones

Ante él se alzaban unas puertas dobles, profusamente decoradas con un gusto más que discutible. Sentado en un amplio sofá de cuero negro, que tenía para él solo en esa especie de sala de espera, repasó con la mirada cada centímetro de la estancia. Apestaba a vampiros.

Frunció el ceño mientras volvía a mirar las puertas. No le gustaba nada tener tratos con vampiros, no porque le cayeran especialmente mal, ya que no le incumbían sus asuntos, sino porque esa noche estaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí sentado en la antesala, aguardando como un gilipollas para ver al Príncipe Aristos.

Peeero… Matier se lo había ordenado. No le preocupaba enfadar a los chupasangre, pero mejor estar bien con ellos, ¿no? Asi que nada, a presentarse ante el sopla gaitas ese y luego a cazar…

Bostezó. Demonios, si que eran pesados…

Por fin las puertas se abrieron y un hombre, en apariencia mayor, alrededor de los cuarenta, se asomó. Llevaba un adornado báculo en la mano que contrastaba fuertemente con su elegante traje. El Senescal.

-Ya puede pasar.

Dante se incorporó, con expresión aburrida y pasó por su lado para entrar en la inmensa sala. A oscuras, iluminada con velas (qué gótico decadente…), una larga mesa con varias sillas de alto respaldo, y una especie de trono en medio de todo. De un rápido vistazo registró cuanta información pudo. Y sus ojos se detuvieron en la blanca figura que estaba sentada a la derecha del Príncipe.

En claro contraste con la oscuridad del salón, y en discordancia con todos los demás vampiros sentados a la mesa, ella destacaba como un faro. También era la única mujer. Ah, no, había otra… pero ni de lejos tan exquisita como la preciosa rubia vestida con camisa negra ajustada y americana blanca. Por debajo de la mesa asomaban sus largas piernas, vestidas también con un ajustado vaquero blanco, y zapatos negros de altísimos tacones de aguja. Estaba perfecta de arriba abajo, incluso con el puro encendido en la boca y las elegantes gafas de montura negra. Llevaba el rubio cabello recogido en un desenfadado peinado muy favorecedor, y en comparación con sus compañeros de mesa, estaba radiante.

Michelle estaba enfrascada en escribir algo con una elegante pluma negra, y cuando finalmente alzó la mirada, apenas enarcó levemente una ceja al reconocerle. Pero se le escapó una leve sonrisa que duró sólo lo suficiente para que él la viera. Dante asintió muy ligeramente con la cabeza, pero no sonrió.

El Príncipe le miraba fijamente, estudiándole, y Dante le devolvió la mirada. Por lo que sabía, Aristos era un Brujah realmente antiguo, pero exactamente no sabía exactamente cuanto. Era un hombre muy corpulento, vestido con un traje de chaqueta gris, muy elegante. Sus acerados ojos grises miraban fijamente, sin parpadear, a su interlocutor, con velada curiosidad mientras se pasaba una mano por el corto cabello plateado cortado a cepillo. Cuando finalmente habló, a Dante le sorprendió que un hombre tan fornido tuviera una voz tan suave.

-Así que vienes a presentarte ante mí para declarar tu intención de instalarte en la ciudad al menos temporalmente.

-Si.

-Bien. Tu Superiora se puso en contacto conmigo. – un leve asomo de sonrisa tensó los finos labios de Aristos. – Esa señora tiene bastante carácter. Bien, el trato es aceptado. No te molestaremos en tu trabajo si tú no nos molestas.

-Me parece bien. – Dante se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente a Aristos, aunque sus sentidos registraban cada detalle, cada murmullo entre los vampiros sentados a ambos lados del Príncipe.

-Además, tienes permiso para matar a todo aquél vástago o ghoul que te ataque con intención de matarte. Emitiremos un aviso a la población vampírica ordenando que se te deje en paz, pero por si acaso expido este permiso para que no tengas problema… y que no vengan reclamándome tu cabeza porque te cargaste a alguien.

-Estupendo. ¿Algo más?

-Una última cosa. Por si alguna vez necesitas información, o ponerte en contacto con nosotros, tu enlace será Frost.

Dante enarcó una ceja sin cambiar de expresión, pero fue plenamente consciente de los murmullos que subían y bajaban de tono, y que Michelle era la única que permanecía en silencio. Aristos la miró y ella asintió y se levantó, acercándose a él. El Príncipe volvió a alzar la voz.

-Te presento a Michelle Frost.

Ella esbozó una enorme sonrisa mientras le indicaba con la cabeza que le siguiera fuera de la habitación, sosteniendo el puro humeante entre los delicados dedos de su mano izquierda. Ni siquiera miró de nuevo a los demás vampiros mientras iba hacia las dobles puertas. Aristos habló una vez más.

-No te hemos preguntado tu nombre porque no nos interesa meternos en problemas con tu Orden… Pero si nos amenazas, iremos a por ti.

Dante sonrió fríamente y se encogió de hombros mientras seguía a Michelle.

-Seguro…

Tras ellos se cerraron las puertas dobles, pero Michelle no se detuvo, sino que tomó un pasillo lateral, distinto del que llevaba a la salida por la que Dante había entrado al Elíseo. Tras caminar un breve lapso de tiempo, Dante se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando el movimiento de las caderas de la rubia. Sensual, felina, se movía como si flotara por encima del suelo en vez de caminar por él.

Finalmente ella se detuvo en una puerta que daba a una calle lateral, y se volvió hacia él, dando una calada al puro.

-No sabía que fueras a presentarte a Aristos.

Dante sonrió de medio lado. La voz de ella sonaba curiosa, pero al mismo tiempo agradable.

-Tampoco yo sabía que la mano derecha del Príncipe se dedica a matar vampiros en su ciudad.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Repentinamente cambió de tema.

-Si te dijera que se de un vampiro infernalista que tiene tratos con demonios, y que creo positivamente que ha invocado al menos un demonio, ¿qué dirías?

Dante enarcó una ceja, mirándola fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Un vampiro satánico? Explícame qué coño es eso… - se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

-Tengo pruebas de que al menos una vez, hace cientos de años, invocó un demonio y lo dejó suelto por la tierra. Está loco. Y hace poco desaparecieron de la biblioteca de un Tremere que trabaja para Aristos algunos libros sobre invocaciones que guardaba como guardián. Ya te digo, está muy loco…

-O es más listo de lo que pensamos… Los demonios controlan a los vampiros en cuanto estos los invocan, nena. Pero si ese tipo es capaz de controlarlos… -Dante volvió a sonreir. - ¿Dónde está?

Ella sonrió también, suavemente, e hizo un vago gesto con la mano.

-Un barrio marginal al otro lado de la ciudad. Su casa está marcada, supongo que tú también podrás verlo.

Dante asintió.

-Juego. ¿Vamos ya?

Ella negó con la cabeza, echando otra calada al puro.

-Tengo que pasar por mi casa a buscar mi equipo, hubiera ido antes si no hubiera tenido que venir aquí a 'recibir al nuevo', ya sabes… peo que estés aquí cambia las cosas.

-¿En qué las cambia?

-En que yo no le puedo a un demonio ni de coña… pero tú si.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un par de minutos, en silencio, y después Dante asintió.

-Si, con tus armas no creo que puedas hacer mucho contra demonios…

-Admito que no es mi especialidad. Quedamos dentro de una hora en la calle St. John, en la esquina con Cornwall.

-De acuerdo. No tardes, que yo no espero a nadie.

Michelle soltó una carcajada mientras se dirigía de nuevo dentro del edificio.

-Soy asquerosamente puntual, cariño. Allí te espero.

La vampira desapareció por una puerta, y Dante negó con la cabeza antes de salir, mientras hablaba de nuevo con Mike por el micrófono oculto en la solapa de su gabardina, dándole instrucciones.


	3. Cacería conjunta

sappy, gracias por tu review :) por supuesto que seguiré la historia, únicamente que tardaré en ir colgando los capitulos... estudiar y crear no es compatible a veces ;)

III: Cacería conjunta.

Cuando el camión dio la vuelta a la esquina de Cornwall, Dante vio con estupor que la impresionante Harley ya estaba allí. Miró su reloj para comprobar la hora y después enarcó una ceja, repasando de arriba abajo a la esbelta vampira, que fumaba tranquilamente apoyada en el asiento de la moto. Llegaba con quince minutos de adelanto, y ella ya estaba esperando. Si que era puntual, si. Miró a Mike con algo de sorna.

-No mentía cuando dijo que era asquerosamente puntual…

Mike no le hizo caso, ya que estaba mirando completamente embobado a la hermosa chica rubia que esperaba pacientemente, con el cigarrillo entre los labios. Dante esbozó una media sonrisa divertida antes de darle una palmadita en el hombro y bajar del camión. Se acercó a ella a grandes pasos, sin dejar de sonreír. Realmente verla le estaba alegrando la noche, y la perspectiva de trabajar juntos… interesante. Podría comprobar personalmente cuan eficaz era.

-Buenas noches.

Michelle ladeó su rostro en su dirección y sonrió, sin molestarse en quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca, con los brazos cruzados. Ahora vestía unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro, muy ceñidos, con un cinturón que llevaba adheridas unas pistoleras a la altura de los muslos, atadas a ellos. Botas altas hasta la rodilla, con placas de acero y de fuerte aspecto, con lo que parecían ser dos vainas acopladas a ellas completaban el aspecto de sus hermosas piernas. Llevaba un top de cuero ajustado, cerrado con cremallera y de cuello alto, y encima la gabardina larga de cuero negro. Bella, perfecta, mortal. Justo como le gustaban. Todo el vistazo duró apenas un segundo y después volvió a clavar su mirada en sus arrebatadores ojos azules, justo cuando ella respondía.

-Buenas noches. ¿Vamos?

-Eres puntual.

-Ya te lo dije.

Dante sonrió aún más y con toda su chulería le dio una palmadita en el hombro mientras ella subía a la moto.

-No vayas muy deprisa, el niño lleva un pesado y complicado camión…

Ella le sonrió de medio lado, encantadoramente, pero muy fríamente y muy, muy sexy… y sin responder arrancó y la moto salió disparada, doblando la esquina con un ruido ensordecedor. Dante se quedó mirando la esquina con sorpresa.

-Será zorra… ¡Mike!

El chico puso el camión en marcha mientras el cazador corría a subirse a él.

-¡Síguela!

-Si, bwana. –Mike aceleró el camión cuanto pudo para doblar la esquina. Y al girarla, vieron que alli estaba la moto, con la vampira girada de medio lado, esperando verles aparecer. Dante vio como una sonrisa divertida afloraba a esos labios rojos como la sangre y una vez más ella aceleró, pero esta vez condujo a velocidad más normal, guiándoles mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Mientras conducía, Mike miró de reojo a Dante.

-¿Quién es ella? No es humana¿verdad?

Dante le miró y sonrió.

-Qué¿te gusta? No, no es humana… y te prohíbo que te acuestes con no-humanos¿te enteras? – rió ligeramente ante la previsible reacción de Mike.

Efectivamente, el chico dio un bote, mosqueado.

-¡Oye¡Ni que tuviera oportunidades y todo! Eres un cabrón, sólo veo no-humanos, así nunca conoceré chicas normales, no te jode… - se quedó pensativo un momento y luego le miró, fulminándolo con los ojos. - ¡Serás mamón¡Tú ya le has echado el ojo!

Dante enarcó una ceja, mirándole.

-No digas gilipolleces, anda… Conduce y calla.

Tras un rato no excesivamente largo, la moto se detuvo junto a la pared de un gran edificio de pisos, en apariencia abandonado. Michelle detuvo la moto por completo y bajó, quitándose la gabardina. La dobló cuidadosamente y la metió en un compartimento bajo el asiento de la moto. Bajo ella, cruzando su espalda y sujeta a sus hombros, llevaba una sobaquera, de la que asomaba la culata de una pistola bastante grande, una Desert Eagle. Acoplada a la sobaquera, en la espalda, había una vaina de cuero negro en la que pendía una espada de antigua y ornamentada empuñadura. El top de cuero no tenía mangas, y en los antebrazos, del codo a la muñeca, llevaba unos extraños armazones de cuero rígido, de aspecto bastante macizo.

Ella se puso a observar una finca descuidada que había al otro lado de la calle mientras el camión aparcaba y Dante bajaba tras dar instrucciones a Mike de que esperara allí a que le llamara para limpiar.

-Y espera aquí, eh… No bajes a menos que yo te lo diga.

Tras un par de tacos del chico, el cazador se acercó pausadamente a la vampira.

-Espero que esta vez tengas el gatillo menos suelto, nena. – en las manos traía dos subfusiles de pinta bastante potente, y en los bolsillos de la gabardina cargadores de balas demoníacas.

-Mis balas aquí no sirven a menos que haya más vampiros del que vengo a buscar. –ella ni se inmutó por la pulla, comprobando las balas del cargador de sus berettas.

Dante le lanzó dos cargadores.

-Toma, quizá te sirvan. No me gustaría que te frieran ese bonito culo antes de tiempo.

Ella tomó los cargadores al vuelo y los metió en las berettas. Perfectos.

-Gracias. ¿Vamos?

Dante asintió e hizo una seña a Mike mientras hablaba con él por el micrófono de la gabardina.

-Probando, Mike… di algo.

-_Yo también quiero cazar demonios e ir por ahí con tías que estén buenas… no te jode… ¡capullo!_

Michelle soltó una risita, y Dante la miró de reojo antes de enseñarle a Mike el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

-Te ha oído, idiota.

Riendo, el cazador se volvió hacia la vampira.

-Vamos.

Los dos empezaron a cruzar la calle.

Dante miraba de reojo a la vampira, con disimulo, mientras caminaban hacia la finca. La impresión de que caminaba como si fuera sobre una nube se reafirmó. Contoneaba las caderas con un movimiento tan sensual como natural, como si no se diera cuenta, mientras miraba a un lado y otro de la calle con calma mientras andaban. De improviso un tintineo metálico llegó a sus aguzados oídos, y la miró directamente.

-Tantas armas no te servirán de nada, nena… Solo para que puedan descubrirte con mayor felicidad…

-Tú tienes tu forma de trabajar y yo tengo la mía. Y yo no cuento con tus poderes de demonio.

Dante la observó de más de cerca atentamente. Parecía aún más joven de lo que parecía a distancia, exceptuando sus ojos. Solamente sus ojos demostraban que tenía muchos años, y que habían visto cosas que la habían llenado de dolor y amargura. Con curiosidad se preguntó que historias tendría esa extraña mujer para contar.

-Que poco confías en ti misma, nena… ¿Vamos a llamar a la puerta o simplemente la tirarás abajo de una patada?

-¿Para qué coño quieres llamar a la puerta? – ella le miró con auténtica sorpresa y después su expresión pasó a ser de auténtico sarcasmo, e imitó la voz del cazador. – 'Hola, señor vampiro, abra la puerta haga el favor, que venimos a matarle por invocar demonios, si se porta bien y se deja matar facilito le regalamos una piruleta de tipo A+…' por favor… - puso los ojos en blanco mientras abría la puerta de la cancela y le dejaba pasar primero.

Dante se detuvo y le apuntó con un dedo, clavándolo insistentemente en su pecho, duramente, mirándola a la cara, muy serio.

-Tú eres vampira¡imbécil! Puedes pedirle asilo… Si no sabe que podrías llamar a los Justicars podrías colarte dentro… ver lo que hay o no hay y acabar el trabajo sin mayores problemas. Usa la puta cabeza y no sólo para llevar tu bonito pelo rubio. –alzó la mano para volver a golpearle la frente con el dedo índice, intuyendo que la vez anterior a ella no le había gustado nada. Y acertó.

Ella apartó su mano de un manotazo, enfadada, y sus bellos ojos llamearon, mientras cambiaban de color a un tono violeta, pero antes de llegar a ser rojos, volvieron a su azul normal, y más calmada, susurró.

-Escúchame, gilipollas, es la puta Camarilla la que me envía a cargarme a este grandísimo hijo de puta, y él lo sabe perfectamente¡así que no me hables de algo de lo que no tienes ni pajolera idea!

Dante empezó a mosquearse en serio, pero en el fondo estaba encantado con la discusión. Hacía mucho tiempo que no encontraba a un igual para discutir. Pero los instintos pudieran, y antes de darse cuenta, ambos estaban apuntándose con sendas armas. Michelle tenía el cañón de Ivory clavado en la mejilla mientras una de las berettas de ella presionaba con el cañón la blanda piel de debajo de la mandíbula inferior de Dante.

-¿Y sólo te envían a ti¿A una niña de mierda? Puede tener kilómetros de túneles y laboratorios arcanos, y sabe dios que cosas andarán por ese sitio… y envían a una cría con el gatillo suelto y la lengua también. Manda huevos.

-¡Como si a ti te importara y todo…¡Y mira quién habló de críos de gatillo suelto¡Seguro que tengo más años que tú!

De pronto ambos se dieron cuenta de lo estúpido de la situación y enfundaron de nuevo las pistolas, malencarados. Pero casi enseguida negaron con la cabeza y se giraron hacia la casa de nuevo.

Michelle esquivó la casa y se dirigió a la parte trasera, y cuando Dante la alcanzó se percató de que la vampira tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué coño haces?

-Huelo.

Dante rió ligeramente, con cara de inocencia.

-Yo no he sido.

Michelle abrió los ojos y le miró, con expresión indignada.

-¿Te cuesta mucho tomarte esto en serio? – pero la sombra de una sonrisa aleteaba en las comisuras de sus labios, y terminó sonriendo de verdad.

-No me cuesta, pero estás mejor sonriendo que con cara de cabreo. – Dante le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo de manera que él creía irresistible. Michelle negó con la cabeza y escrutó el suelo cuidadosamente a su alrededor, olisqueando, hasta que encontró una trampilla de metal, medio camuflada por la hojarasca. Pero la trampilla estaba recien engrasada y nuevecita, con señales de haber sido usada recientemente.

-Mira por donde… Parece que tenemos premio.

Dante se acuclilló a su lado y pasó los dedos sobre la trampilla. Percibió algo oscuro, muy oscuro debajo… una maldad sin nombre… una sensación que ya conocía.

-Ha invocado.

Michelle asintió, sin mirarle.

-Me lo temía. Bueno, yo primero.

-No, yo primero.

-¿Y lo de 'las damas primero'?

Dante sonrió de medio lado.

-No voy a dejar que una dama se enfrente al peligro a solas.

-¡Mira este! Bajo YO, primero, chulo piscinas.

-Y un cuerno. Bajaré yo primero.

Ambos se miraron, fulminándose con la mirada, durante un rato. Luego, Dante sacó una moneda.

-A ver… Cara, bajo yo, Cruz, te quedas aquí arriba. –sonrió taimadamente. Michelle le arrebató la moneda.

-Cara, bajas tú, Cruz, bajo yo.

-Hecho.

La moneda se elevó por los aires y cayó de nuevo en la palma de la mano de Michelle. Ella, sin mirar, la puso al revés en el dorso de su otra mano, y ambos cazadores se inclinaron para mirar. Cruz. Dante resopló.

-Parece que es tu noche de suerte.

Michelle esbozó una enorme sonrisa que dejó a la vista sus blancos dientes y luego abrió la trampilla sin apenas esfuerzo.


End file.
